phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Megid
Megid '''or Megido''' is a highly advanced damage technique which appears in most Phantasy Star games. Etymology Megid is possibly derived from the word "Armageddon" or the Hebrew "har megiddo." Phantasy Star series Phantasy Star II In Phantasy Star II, Megid costs 55 TP to cast. It deals damage in the 350-450 range to all enemies, but also hits all party members except the caster for 1/2 their current HP. Rolf is the only player character who can use Megid, learning it at level 35. Phantasy Star III In Phantasy Star III, Megido is automatically learned by the main character of the third generation (Aron, Adan, Crys or Sean) after finding Orakio's Sword. Although the spell cannot be used in normal battle, it is automatically unleashed in the ending scene in order to destroy the evil city of Lashute. Phantasy Star IV In Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium, Megid costs 30 TP to cast. It deals a huge amount of explosive damage to all enemies. Chaz is the only player character who can use Megid. He learns it after traveling to Anger Tower and defeating the image of Alys, then admitting to Re-Faze that he cannot hope to control its power. Megid can be combined with Deban, Legeon and Positron Bolt in order to perform the Destruct combo. Phantasy Star Online series Phantasy Star Online Megid is the only dark technique in the game available to hunters and can only be learned by Forces. Megid takes the form of a ball of energy (similar to Foie) that travels straight toward the target. Rather than deal damage, however, Megid has an all-or-nothing effect: it can either kill the target in one hit, or do nothing. The chance to kill is dependent on the caster's Megid and MST levels, and the target's EDK. Megid is criticized as a fairly useless spell, as some Forces find it more efficient, in terms of TP and time spent, to cast more reliable techniques to dispatch foes. However, while many Forces express dissatisfaction with Megid, it should be noted that Megid is a very potent spell when used by monsters. Some, such as the Ob Lily, the Mil Lily, and the Gran Sorcerer can fire a powerful Megid blast that has a very good chance of killing unfortunate hunters in one hit. Like most single-target techniques, Megid will only work on one monster. However, Megid can also penetrate, or pass through targets to strike other targets. All Megids cast by FOnewearls will penetrate. Soul Banish fires a Megid blast that ranges from level 1 to 7 as its special attack. Dark Falz will also use this technique on you and it has a unusually high chance to succeed. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Action Cards in PSO Episode III Megid has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. Phantasy Star Online 2 Megid is a basic-tier Dark Technique. This Technique fires a slow-moving orb of dark energy that tracks an enemy. Upon making contact, the orb explodes, dealing damage. Category:Techniques in Phantasy Star Online Category:Techniques in Phantasy Star Classic